quantumbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
FWD: Library protest
|image1 = FWD_Library_Protest.png |image2 = |type = Email |subject = Anti-Monarch Protests |author = Amy Ferrero (originally), Charlie Wincott |date = October 6th, 2016 - October 8th, 2016 |time = 3:04PM - 6:22PM |act = Act 1: The Number One Killer is Time |part = Act 1, Part 2: Campus Escape |location = Outside the Project Promenade Lab behind the elevator |previous = PAUL SERENE LAB CLEARANCE |next = University Operation }} FWD: Library protest is a email Narrative Object found in Act 1, Part 2 of Quantum Break. The email details Charlie Wincott's surveillance of Amy Ferrero and the Anti-Monarch Protests. Content FROM: CHARLIE WINCOTT TO: LIAM BUARKE DATE: Oct. 8, 2016 – 6:22pm SUBJECT: FWD: Library Protest Burke, Check it out. I was looking for key people among these protesters in case we need to get some leverage. It’s a bit of a crap shoot, it’s not like they have an official website with an org chart or something, but one of them had her e-mail address on a poster, so I took a look at her inbox. Totally a great use of my time and expertise, by the way, these people are so interesting and not at all boring me to death. This Amy Ferrero seems to be in charge. It’s not like there’s a real chain of command, but she seems to be coordinating this shit and generally calls the shots. So if we’re gonna grab somebody so we can spin things later on, she’d be the one. She’s got family we can lean on if we wanna go that way. Check out the e-mail below, there’s some other names and intel in there you might find useful if we need to contain this Now go on with your bad self, and get ready to … I dunno, do whatever it is you manly man types do before conducting an illegal clandestine paramilitary operation. Lift weights? Arm wrestle? Smear some camo paint on each other’s faces? Is that a thing? Good talk. Charlie --------------------------------------------------------- TO: CAMILLA WALKWATER, GARY VAN HORN, JORDAN EINHORN, TOMMY ZAALASTI, RITA EVEREST, THELMA LOUISE, ABRAHAM ROBINSON FROM: AMY FERRERO DATE: Oct. 6, 2016 – 3:04pm SUBJECT: Library protest info So, here’s a bunch of things we need to do before the protest. We only have a few days before it’s happening, and we’re not remotely ready, so we gotta hustle if we’re gonna make this work. Unless somebody protests, I’m gonna be coordinating things, because right now we’re running around like headless chickens here and this is gonna be a disaster if we don’t get our act together. (If somebody else wants to do this, let me know!) PREP BEFORE THE PROTEST: BANNERS/SIGNS: Rita and Tommy got the supplies, but that’s as far as we got with this. Since you two have them, you’re on banner duty. Make them big and splashy. (No profanity, we want them to be able to show them on TV!) Make extra ones, we can hand them out! We can’t have too many. FIRST AID: We need to have some kind of first aid ready just in case something goes wrong. Abe, you’re trained, so I’d like you to run with this. Get a couple of other people to help. (Let me know if you run into a wall with that, I can guilt them into doing it.) I think we’ve got plenty of supplies from the last time, and they should all still be good, but if we need something, we’ve got about $300 we can use for this. And let’s make sure we’ve got plenty of water bottles to hand out, too. PRESS RELEASE: I got this; I’ll send a draft of it along tomorrow so we can do a round of feedback. Jordan, I know you’ve got those media contacts, so if you have time to talk about it and sex it up as required, so we can get maximum exposure, that’d be awesome. Right now we’re being kind of ignored. I know that’ll change once we’re underway, but I’d like for the media to have this in their actual schedules. POSTERS: This is pretty much taken care of, lots of them around already, and we’ve got social media full of that stuff now. I’d like to spread them out beyond the university, though. I’m gonna be going to Port Donnelly tonight, so that’s one area taken care of. So if anybody else can take a little Riverport tour and put some more of them up, let me know. UNIVERSITY LIAISON: We need to keep Riverport U calm. If they feel like we’re stepping on their toes too much, we’ll be fighting on two fronts. The good news is, this is actually the one thing I feel we’ve got completely under control; Thelma’s been talking to them from the start. So if anybody gets any static from any university rep, don’t argue and don’t escalate, just call Thelma, she’s got it. TRANSPORT: I’ve got all of the fliers and the PA system and tents and everything else at my place, but my car’s still busted, so somebody’s gonna have to pick me up on the morning of the 7th. I nominate Gary, because a) he’s got that SUV so he’s got the space and b) Gary’s built like a brick shithouse and those boxes of fliers and the speakers are heavy. Also, I love to watch a man work because the matriarchy is 100% real and I’m a part of the problem. It’d be great if somebody could swing by and get the banners and signs from Rita and Tommy, too. Abe, I know you’re gonna be busy with the other stuff, but do you think Gail could do it? I know she’s not really a part of this, but all she’d have to do is drive, she doesn’t have to be at the protest itself. DURING THE PROTEST: We all know how the actual protest is gonna go, so I’m not too worried about it. We’ll have speeches and whatnot, some chants, the usual thing. Jordan’s taking care of all the on-stage stuff; he’ll introduce speakers and generally work the crowd. Thelma’s organizing the actual program, so anything you need to get on the agenda, if somebody wants to speak, whatever, Thelma’s in charge of that. If she doesn’t know about it, it won’t happen. (So don’t tell Jordan, tell Thelma!) There’s a thing I want to be really clear about: we have to keep this peaceful! The last thing we need is give Monarch an excuse to start anything. This is all about public image – they’re gonna do what they’re gonna do with the library, and unless the university steps in, the building’s going down. We all know that. I’m hoping we can stop that, but even if we can’t, we can make people realize what Monarch is doing to Riverport. That only works if we look like reasonable people and they look like, well, the corporate assholes they are. Camilla, you’ve done this kind of thing before, so I trust you to keep an eye on everything. It’ll be tricky, because campus security is a subsidiary of Monarch, so if there’s a problem, I don’t know if it’s going to be in their best interests to actually do their job properly. To complicate things, people are gonna get wasted. I know we’re saying they shouldn’t, but we can’t really stop it. All we can do is try to steer people who get too drunk out of there, and please, guys, everybody organizing this has to have their heads on straight or it’ll just turn into a mess. Camilla, that’s on you, too. I know you’ve got your own crew and I trust you to handle this, but if you feel you need a hand, ask anybody, we’ll drop whatever we’re doing and help you out. (EVERYBODY, DO WHAT CAMILLA SAYS.) I guess that’s everything for now. Let me know if there’s a problem with any of this. We can do this, we just gotta hustle! Amy Category:Email Collectibles Category:Quantum Break Category:Narrative Objects Category:Act 1